powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Megazord/toys
This article covers toys that depict the first Thunder Megazord (MMPR) also known as Dairen'ou (Dairanger). Deluxe Versions Deluxe Release : by Bandai Japan (1993) : by Bandai America (1994) Dairenou was released in Japan with accurate stickers and paint aps, and a chrome sword. It included mini versions of the Dairangers. Thunder Megazord was a rerelease of the Dairanger Dairenou. This was rereleased in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers line with new decals, as well as having the lion head black instead of green. The thighs were also replaced with black. Smaller Transforming Sets MiniPla/Plastic Model Kit : by Bandai Japan (1994) The Plastic Model Kit of Dairenou was by released in three sets. A Dairenou set came with individual transforming Chi Palace zords and a non-tranforming RyuuseiOh. The plastic used was only grey, red, yellow and black. The set had complete show-accurate decals. The transformation to Megazord mode was identical to the deluxe release. A standalone non-transforming kit for DairenOu was also released this time cast in green, red and black. Its pieces could come apart and transform with the WonTiger in the set. A Chi Palace set was headed by a transforming RyuuSeiOh with interchangeable parts to turn into warrior mode. Ryuusei-Oh was cast entirely in Red. The Chi Palace mecha were non-transormable and cast in black. Image:PMK-Thundermegazordbox.jpg|DairenOu individual boxes Image:PMK-ThunderMegazord.jpg|Transformed individual zords into DairenOu Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordcomponents.jpg|The DairenOu set pieces Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordstandalone.jpg|Standalone DairenOu with the other robos Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordstandalonepieces.jpg|Standalone DairenOu's pieces on Won Tiger Image:PMK-Thundermegazordassaultbox.jpg|Chi Palace individual boxes Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordryuuseiohwarrior.jpg|Ryuuseioh warrior Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordryuuseiohdragon.jpg|Ryuuseioh dragon Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordchipalacepieces.jpg|Heavenly Chi palace Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordchipalacewithryuuseioh.jpg|Heavenly Chi palace with RyuuseiOh Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordpainted.jpg|Transformed individual zords into DairenOu painted Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordcomponentspainted.jpg|The DairenOu set pieces painted Non-deluxe large Megazords Puradera/Special Size Megazords : by Bandai Japan (1993) : by Bandai America (1994) The Puradera Megazord was designed to look a bit closer to the screen version. The Lion and Firebird parts do not transform, and the Red Dragon is unseen. The Unicorn and Griffin can be removed to form simplified versions of the zord forms. Also released was a RyuuSeiOh/Red Dragon Thunderzord Under Power Rangers, it was the first to be marketed as 'Special Size', however, it fell under the same category of toys as those that followed it. It was also released with decals matching the Deluxe version. The Power Rangers version had an image of the Power Rangers inside the green chest sphere. Image:PD-Dairenoboxed.jpg|Puradera Image:PD-Dairenoopen.jpg|Puradera Image:PD-Ryuseioopen.jpg|Puradera RyuuseiOh Image:SS-ThunderMegazordboxed.jpg|Special Size Thunder Megazord Image:SS-RedDragonThunderzordboxed.jpg|Special Size Red Dragon Thunderzord Remote Control Megazord : by Empire (1994) Thunder Megazord was released with trident and sword. It could be controlled through a joypad molded to resemble the Red Ranger. Image:RC-Thunderzordbox.jpg|RC Thunder Megazord Image:RC-Thunderzordopen.jpg|RC Thunder Megazord Action Figures Puradera Pack-ins : by Bandai Japan (1993) : by Bandai America (1994) Along with the Special Size Tor The Shuttlezord, a Red Dragon Thunderzord was packed in (along with a Won Tiger). It is a 5-inch figure with movable hands. Mini Collectible Figures Party Favour Set : by KiDZ (1994) A 2-inch figurine of Megazord was released in a 4-pack of mini-figures along with a Red Dragonzord and two pre-posed Red Ranger figures. Micro Machines : by Galoob (1994) The Thunder Megazord and its components were released in the Micro Machines line. Super Sentai Robo Chogokin King : by Bandai Japan (1994) Coinciding with the Dairanger release, RyuuseiOh and DairenOu were released as #13 and #14, respectively, in the Super Sentai Robo Chogokin King line. The figures had a die-cast (chogokin) body and movable plastic arms. Super Sentai Club : by Bandai Japan (1994) Super Sentai Club figures are SD figures of current sentai teams and lead robos. DairenOh and RyuseiOh were released among others. Image:SSC-DairenOh.jpg|DairenOh Image:SSC-RyuseiOh.jpg|RyuuseiOh References